


Seventh Time's the Charm

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Not Wearing Underwear, Office Sex, Self-cest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Regina *thoroughly* enjoys break time at the office.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Kudos: 74





	Seventh Time's the Charm

It was the middle of the afternoon at the Mayor’s office, and the Queen had her middle and ring fingers buried in Regina’s pussy, stroking and curling them at torturously-slow pace. She used her thumb to rub circles around the Mayor’s clit. Hearing the sweet moans spill from Regina’s lips was music to her ears. Her other hand was tangled in Regina’s hair, pulling it roughly while she nipped at the base of her other half’s neck.

“You’re such a naughty girl,” she husked, “not wearing any panties under your skirt. You’re positively _dripping._ Who would have known that the big bad Mayor would get so aroused when told to go fuck herself?”

This drew a low groan of pleasure from Regina, which in turn made the Queen chuckle as she resumed biting at Regina’s collarbone.

“I— I have to get back to work,” Regina breathed.

“Not until you come for me,” the Queen told her.

Regina bit her lip. “But you’ve already made me come _six times,”_ she groaned.

The Queen responded by increasing the pace of her fingers, as well as adding a third to the mix.

“Seventh time’s the charm,” she purred.

All it took to make Regina come again was a mere brush of the Queen’s fingers against that sweet spot deep inside her. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the Queen’s slick fingers slide out of her, and once more upon witnessing her darker half’s talented tongue lick the glistening digits clean.

The Queen moaned as she tasted the result of Regina’s arousal. “Better than apple pie,” she husked. And with that, she stepped away with a sly grin. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Regina,” she said, “I’ll be waiting for you when you get home. I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh? And what might it be?”

The Queen attempted to wink, and her smile only grew wider. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.” She vanished without another word, leaving Regina alone in the office with a wet mess on her favorite chair.

Regina cleaned it all up with her magic, but when she tried to conjure up some underwear, she was puzzled as to why it wasn’t working. She tried it a second time. Still nothing.

“Damn it,” she muttered, “She must have blocked my summoning abilities.”

With a sigh, she reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of underwear she’d stowed away just in case, but alas, the moment she picked them up, they too disappeared. She turned towards the mirror across the room and glared at her reflection.

“I know you’re watching me,” she said, “Give me back my underwear.”

The Queen’s face appeared in the mirror. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, but seemed to think it over for a moment. “No, I don’t think I will,” said at last. Just like before, she vanished.

Regina just shook her head and went back to reading and filling out paperwork regarding the construction of a new neighborhood in Storybrooke for all the people who had come here from Hyperion Heights and the Wish Realm.

It wasn’t until a few hours later, when she was about to pack up and leave, that she finally noticed the small note on her desk. She hadn’t thought much of it before as it was in her handwriting, but she now realized this couldn’t possibly have come from her. Of course, this was entirely the Queen’s doing.

_Dearest Regina, _

_I won’t say anything more, but before you come home tonight, I want you to look in the bottom drawer of your desk. I hope to make good use of it later. _

_Sincerely, _

_Her Royal Majesty._

Regina reluctantly opened the bottom drawer and peered inside with caution. Inside was a double-ended dildo. She couldn’t help but bite her lip when she saw it. Her eyes grew wide and she struggled to stifle a moan.

“Gods,” she rasped, “It seems neither of us will be getting any sleep tonight, _Your Royal Majesty.”_


End file.
